El Caído
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: "Sobrevivirás a una herida mortal. Cada corte de lanza o espada será absorbido. Y todo lo que pido a cambio, guerrero, es tu joven corazón". -Junjou Egoist-


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Shungiku Nakamura. La idea original de la historia corresponde a la canción _The Woodwoman_ de Bathory. Muy recomendable escucharla mientras se lee.

**Advertencias**: Posible aunque no intencional OoC, Universo Alternativo, "surrealismo".

**Pareja**: Junjou Egoist.

**Notas**: No hay ningún nombre explícito aquí, así que deben adivinar quién es quién en esta historia, aunque les garantizo que no será difícil.

* * *

**El Caído**

* * *

Es poco lo que el bosque espeso alcanza a ver en su interior. La noche ha caído como las tragedias y la luz del único astro que descansa en el cielo es débil cuando del ejército de troncos y verdes hojas se trata, como si confabularan para ocultar la insignificante existencia de los seres que respiran. Los sonidos también confunden a la luna y su luz blanca. Muchas son las criaturas que caminan, comen, paren; y todas hacen ruidos. Las aves agitan sus alas, algunas de las más viejas pierden unas cuantas plumas, pero eso no las detiene. Con las hojas roídas por el frío viene un silbido de invierno, tan blanco que hasta puede verse (o confundirse).

Pero no todos los ojos del bosque son torpes. Algunos, los de más experiencia y con la pureza propia de los lugares inexplorados, alcanzan a ver a un joven guerrero mirando una fogata. Antes, la fogata le había sido útil para azar una zarigüeya. La evidencia fue olvidada a un lado, junto a las piedras. Ahora, sólo es una masa anaranjada moviéndose sin voluntad, sin embargo, para el guerrero es lo más bello que el tiempo puede dibujarle delante de los ojos pese a que bajo las llamas todo se consuma. Hasta el más imponente de los troncos o la madera más maciza entre los bosques silvestres infestados de bestias se reduce a cenizas.

La fogata es todo lo que tiene delante, lo que lo provee de luz y calor. Pero, ¿qué habrá más allá? Espera que los sonidos le digan algo, y los cuchicheos de los animales indican que hay vida fuera de la luz, allá, sumergida en la oscuridad indestructible del bosque milenario. Quizá haya fantasmas, hechiceros; lo que en algún punto de su sentido común tan suprimido le causa una sonrisa. En cambio, siente más fascinación que otra cosa al imaginarlo. Mucha gente de la tribu habla de esas criaturas que habitan los bosques, y es común escucharlo en las historias infantiles y no tan infantiles.

Pero no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío. No por el viento, no por el frío que le llega desde los costados, donde su capa de piel de oso no alcanza a cubrir sus brazos. Es como si de pronto cayera en cuenta de que es observado, por muchos ojos, por ninguno, por un par. Al mirar hacia arriba busca una especie de respuesta o tranquilidad al mirar los árboles ligeramente inclinados hacia él, pero no es esa la fuente de su inexplicable inquietud. Es entonces cuando se le ocurre voltear, volver por completo su mirada azul hacia las huellas que sus botas de cuero sin curtir dejaron. Y levanta poco a poco la mirada. Allí estaban. Un par de ojos, cafés como el otoño, clavándose en él.

Y son la cosa más horrible que haya visto jamás.

El hombre de pie en el claro del bosque como una sombra en la noche. Detrás de él, todo es tan negro como detrás del guerrero, incluso los sonidos se vuelven ausentes y el silencio los aplasta. Los ojos de la sombra son tan espantosos como la peor de las pesadillas. Sin embargo, el hombre despierta un interés cargado de vértigo cuando estira su tembloroso, horrible y blanquísimo dedo hacia él, mientras sonríe mostrando sus espantosos y también blancos dientes.

El viento agita su melena, de manera que las llamas de la fogata se mueven para darle un poco de vida a la oscuridad. La gran mancha negra se desplaza un poco hacia la izquierda, y el guerrero distingue con claridad sus ropas. El hombre viste de negro por completo, de una sola pieza, como una gran manta. El cuello de su extraña capa se expande hacia los costados, dejando ver un poco de la blanquísima piel bajo su mentón. Su rostro es pálido, como si fuera el frío mismo del hielo, pero su piel parece ser la más perfecta de las porcelanas. Sus labios son finos y casi tan pálidos como el resto de su piel, pero se distingue por las pequeñas grietas que rodean la entrada a su boca. Y los ojos, esos malditos ojos que no tiene idea de cómo describir si tuviera que hacerlo. Sólo sabe que le resultan tan fascinantes como aterradores.

Entonces, la sombra abre su boca. Sus palabras suenan como un baúl que no se ha abierto durante cien años. La voz rasgada, metálica, ancestral; hizo que el guerrero se preguntara qué tan larga era la existencia de ese hombre. Pero tenía la seguridad de que desde la última vez que habló, muchas lunas habían pasado.

―Si quieres magia, joven guerrero, debes seguir mis huellas.

El hombre del bosque voltea, censurando así su rostro llano. Bajo las mechas marrones de su cabello, se expande una pirámide negra que le cubre desde los hombros hasta debajo de sus tobillos, arrastrándose en el suelo.

Se aleja dos o tres pasos, lo que inexplicablemente impacienta al guerrero. Se pone de pie dispuesto a seguirlo, preguntándose exactamente por qué. Soy sólo un mortal, se dice, un hombre mortal; y entre tantas tinieblas no sabe si realmente el hombre del bosque deja huellas en la nieve. Pero aún así sigue hacia donde va él, pues le prometió magia si lo seguía.

Así es entonces cómo el guerrero abandona su fogata y corre tras las huellas invisibles del hombre del bosque, hasta llegar a un lugar en el que nunca nadie había estado antes. Las ramas de los árboles son tan espesas que la luz blanca de los cielos apenas puede filtrarse, sin embargo, el suelo inquietante reluce como los astros.

―Te he visto llegar, joven guerrero, y sé hacia dónde irás.

Una sensación fría se le desliza por la espina, y sabe que debe salir de ahí. Pero no lo hace, porque él vuelve a hablar.

―Y antes de que te vayas, debes saber sólo una cosa.

Sus pies se quedan estáticos en el suelo y se vuelve uno solo con la nieve, como un árbol más entre tantos otros. El hombre del bosque le pide cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente, hasta congelar sus pulmones. Mientras el gélido aire lo cubre por dentro y por fuera, el joven guerrero escucha cómo el hombre le ofrece la habilidad de sobrevivir a una herida mortal.

―Toda herida de espada, lanza o flecha, será absorbida.

Un espejismo confuso, lleno de grises y rojos, invade las imágenes de su mente. Se ve a sí mismo portando su espada, con un grito de guerra inspirador hasta para el más fiero enemigo, mientras hace agonizar los valles y montañas junto con los adversarios de su rey, a quien juró lealtad. Es invencible. Ni la peor de las bestias es capaz de detenerlo, como si su armadura viniera de otros lugares lejanos del alcance de los mortales. Y todos le temen, piensan que es una criatura salida del mismísimo Niflheim*.

―La magia permanecerá hasta que debas abandonar este mundo mortal.

El joven guerrero abre los ojos de repente, encontrándose con sólo el bosque vacío al frente. La voz ahora le habla desde atrás, tan cerca como el gélido aire, pero tibio como el fuego. Y una mano blanca y llana, de uñas que más parecen garras de bestia, se posa sobre su pecho.

―Todo lo que te pido a cambio, guerrero―dice, mientras acaricia con la punta de sus dedos las ropas de piel que tapan el pecho blancuzco del mortal―, es tu joven corazón.

Pero soy sólo un hombre mortal, se vuelve a decir en su mente, pero como si lo dijera en voz alta, los dedos se vuelven a arrastrar por su pecho; y necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda obtener.

Así que le da su corazón al hombre de la oscuridad. Con él o sin él, su vida no ha terminado aún.

Al decidirse, toma la mano que descansa en su pecho y gira hacia donde está él, y lo mira de cerca. No parece mucho mayor, quizá cuatro o cinco años. Pero los ojos de otoño le gritan en la cara que son siglos los que hay entre ellos, realmente. ¿De dónde viene? Se pregunta. ¿Cuál será su pasado? ¿Será ésta su condena por jugar a ser más listo que un dios?

De pronto vuelve a cerrar los ojos bajo la intensa mirada del hombre del bosque y desconoce qué es lo que sucede después. Son sólo los árboles, la nieve y los astros los únicos testigos del ritual al que se va a someter.

_Ala de murciélago y ojo de lagarto. Polvo de una estrella caída del cielo. Lágrimas de una virgen, semen de un dios. Trece gotas de la sangre de un infante. Un giro de un gato irritado y aceite de la luna…_

Aguardar un poco, luego. Unas palabras en un idioma que hasta el bosque desconoce. ¿Será la primera lengua de los sacerdotes cuyos templos son más antiguos que el sol?

Bajo la ropa de piel de oso aguarda el corazón inquieto y vivaz del mortal. Abre las prendas con una de sus garras y allí está la piel blanca, sin ninguna cicatriz que empañe su impecable apariencia. El pecho se infla y desinfla por la respiración, pero no es allí donde el bálsamo debe ser aplicado, sino en el vientre, más abajo.

El guerrero no siente dolor cuando otra de sus garras se entierra en su carne, donde empuja hasta encontrarse con la fuente que destila el agua roja que mantiene a los humanos con vida. Su mano asciende hasta palpar una masa que se mueve inquieta, debajo de la piel y los huesos gélidos. Allí está el corazón fuerte y vibrante. Los ojos del hombre del bosque se abren con entusiasmo y su boca dibuja una sonrisa tan horrible que el guerrero entonces siente miedo, pero no tiene por qué, pues no hay dolor cuando el hombre tira lentamente el corazón de su pecho abierto y lo observa como quien ve la vida misma personificada en un objeto. Los dientes son blancos, pero no parecen humanos. Son más bien los dientes de un lobo, o un oso, un tigre… Sin embargo, el hombre no se guarda el corazón en alguna parte, tampoco lo ingiere o lo entierra, sino que lo deja en la boca de la serpiente que se le acerca desde el costado.

Pronto, el guerrero vuelve a despertar. Ya es de día, y el sol reaparece en el horizonte haciendo brillar su espada sedienta. Un viento frío le llega de pronto, y se observa: tiene el torso desnudo, con una gran cicatriz en el pecho, el cual siente como una caverna negra y vacía, pero no por eso menos genuino. Acaricia los relieves de piel quemada y arrugada y mira hacia todos lados. Se pone de pie, mira al cielo, los árboles, las bestias pequeñas y grandes pero no hay nada. Entonces, al mirar lo que fue su antigua fogata, desvía la mirada hacia su noble espada, la toma por la empuñadura y la envaina, dispuesto a salir del mítico bosque, pues éste ya tiene un dueño que lo proteja. Pero sin saberlo, desde lo alto es observado, con la serpiente que aún cuida el corazón en su boca, por el hombre que aguarda en las sombras.

Y allí permanecerá. El hombre contemplará el paso de los años para mantener vivo su propio corazón, hasta que el momento de morir que alcanzará al joven guerrero llegue.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

*: Literalmente, «Hogar de la niebla». En la mitología nórdica, es el reino de la oscuridad y las tinieblas. En él habita el dragón Níðhöggr, un ser mitológico.

Espero les haya gustado. ¿Fue difícil saber quién es quién? c:

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
